Lala Satalin Deviluke
|-|Normal Lala= |-|Depleted of power= Summary Lala Satalin Deviluke (ララ･サタリン・デビルーク/ Rara Satarin Debirūku) is the main female protagonist of To-Love Ru and Motto To-Love-Ru, but takes a more minor role in To-Love-Ru Darkness. Lala is the eldest daughter of King Gid Lucione Deviluke of the Empire ruling the Milky Way Galaxy and his wife, Queen Sephie Michaela Deviluke of the Charmian race. She is blessed with her father's superhuman abilities, her mother's unparalleled charm, and her genius intellect. Lala, as the eldest daughter of the ruler of the Galaxy, is desired by countless suitors. Running away from home and ending up at the Yuuki residence, she decided to make Rito a suitor candidate, so that she could avoid getting married to anyone, only to develop feelings for him as the story progresses. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C. At least 5-B with her Full Power Tail Beam Name: Lala Satalin Deviluke Origin: To Love-Ru Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Princess of Planet Deviluke. Devilukean and Charmian hybrid. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sonic Scream, Energy Manipulation, Swordsmanship, Flight, Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills, Genius inventor Attack Potency: Large Building level with Regular Tail Beams (Destroyed Sainan High School in her clash with Yami). At least Planet level with her Full Power Tail Beam ([[User blog:AidenBrooks999/Darkness Yami Splits Planet Kild|Cancelled Yami's Planet Slicer]], which, according to Mea, has enough energy to destroy 2 or 3 planets) Speed: Peak Human movement with Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Yami). Massively Hypersonic+ Attack (Matched Darkness Yami's Planet Slicer ' with her Full-Power Tail Beam) and possibly Short-Burst Speed (Saved Rito from Darkness Yami before she could react. Although this may be an outlier) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Comparable to Zastin) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Comparable to Yami and Zastin) Durability: Large Building level (Survived her clash with Yami that destroyed Sainan High School) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Several Meters with Tail Beam and Sonic Scream, Varies with Inventions Standard Equipment: Peke, Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun and D-Dial (Uses dimension technology that contains her inventions which she uses to "call" upon them) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius in technological terms, but average otherwise Weaknesses: Very bubbly and slightly childish nature. If someone touches Lala's tail, she will lose her strength. Overusing her power leads to her body turning into a smaller and weaker version of herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Devilukean/Charmian Hybrid Physiology: Being a hybrid between Devilukean and Charmian, Lala has gain capabilities of the two races. As a Devilukean descendant, Lala's physical abilities such as strength, power, and speed are far higher than any known race, although overusing her power would cause her to change into a child-like form. She has also inherited some traits from her Charmian mother. *'Superhuman Strength': Her physical strength (without any inventions or powers) is a pure brute force to the point where one punch can cause a shockwave and create a small crater on a wall without making physical contact to it. *'Superhuman Speed': Lala has also shown to be able to run incredibly fast, such being able to run 100 meters in 10.9 seconds. *'Superhuman Durability': She has also shown to withstand massive attacks with little to no injury. This also counts internally, as when she ate one of Run's really spicy sandwiches, and it didn't even phase her. *'Devilukean Tail': She can fire laser beams from the tip of her tail. However, her tail is both her weapon and her weakness, for it is susceptible. When someone touches Lala's tail, she becomes weak and seems to lose her strength (and perhaps has an erotic feeling), though she can shake anyone off of her tail by mustering enough strength *'Sonic Scream': Lala has enough power in her breath to clear an entire sky. For example, when Japan was going to be hit with a huge typhoon, Lala went to the hurricane and screamed at it out of frustration for it ruining her plans with Rito. The result was enough to force to blow away an entire typhoon away from Japan, which could even be seen from space. *'Enhanced Metabolism': A trait Lala inherits from her mother, no matter how much she eats, Lala can never gain weight or get any fatter. Genius-level Intelligence: Despite her childish personality, Lala's intellect is perhaps one of her most notable ability, due to continually creating extraordinary inventions and redesigning other material objects. Lala has been considered a genius since she was a child, even being able to disassemble warships. Swordsmanship: Lala has shown to be quite skilled in swordsmanship with the use of her almighty tool in sword form, as she can counter Yami's attacks until her sword breaks in Darkness Chapter 43 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Love-Ru Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Schoolgirls Category:Geniuses Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Princesses Category:Hybrids Category:Royal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Seduction Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Tier 8